El amor de las Yuki Onna
by Suki90
Summary: El heredero de los Nura ha nacido. Rikuo invitó a sus amigos de Toono, pero Itaku no parece interesado en ir. Haciendo un comentario sobre el amor de las Yuki Onna, su amiga Reira intentará demostrarle lo contrario, ¿lo hará? ItakuReira y RikuoTsurara


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece; si lo hiciera Kana ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~.

* * *

><p><strong>El amor de las Yuki Onna<strong>

Había pasado tiempo desde que la habilidosa villa de Toono había ayudado a los clanes Nura y Keikaín a derrotar finalmente a Seimei, al bastardo que había hecho bastante daño tanto a los humanos como a todas las razas de youkai existentes.

La paz había regresado al mundo y la coexistencia entre los humanos y los youkai iba prosperando. No había por qué esconderse ahora, más los Toono decidieron seguir viviendo como siempre, como la aldea escondida de los youkai.

Lejos de la Casa Principal de la aldea, en el área de entrenamiento se encontraba un youkai de cabellos negro azabache y mirada café. Estaba completamente sólo.

Uno pensaría, ¿qué podría hacer él sólo en el área de entrenamiento? No hay nadie con él, entrenar es imposible. Bueno, a él no le importa si no hay con quién practicar, la simple naturaleza podía ser su perfecta enemiga. Para hacer su "invocación" tan sólo requería sus preciadas armas y algo a qué propinarle un buen golpe, no importando si fuera algo vivo o no.

Sus cafés orbes se volvieron de color ámbar; estaba listo para efectuar su ataque pero la sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose.

— Así que aquí estabas Itaku —se escuchó la voz de una joven mujer, melodiosa y madura a la vez. Itaku detuvo su tan llamada y aclamada invocación para girarse y ver a quien lo había llamado.

— Reira —fue lo único que dijo el Kamaitachi al ver a la Yuki Onna de rosada cabellera. La mujer se acercó sonrientemente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sólo? Pensé que estarías duchándote junto con Dohiko y Amezo —le dijo sorprendida de encontrarlo sólo.

Itaku negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No, preferí quedarme a practicar sólo un rato —le respondió—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras veía a los lados— ¿Y Yukari?

— Yukari se quedó con Awashima en la Casa Principal —respondió—. Yo vine porque un miembro del Clan Nura llegó hace unos treinta minutos a dar un mensaje a los de Toono. Si no mal recuerdo era el líder de los Samba-Garasu que sirven a Rikuo.

Mientras Reira hablaba Itaku guardaba sus armas.

— ¿Del Clan Nura? — preguntó— ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? Espero que el estúpido de Rikuo no siga insistiendo en que formemos parte de su Hyakki Yakko —dijo con fastidio el Kamaitachi.

Reira rió ante esa expresión. Itaku no lo expresaba pero todo el mundo sabía que él estimaba a Rikuo como amigo y oponente; y que si no fuera porque él es muy leal a los de la villa, ya habría intercambiado tazas de sake con el heredero Nura.

Esa era una de las cualidades que hacía a Itaku tan fuerte y admirable.

— ¿Reira? —habló el joven sacando a la Yuki Onna de sus pensamientos— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó el Kamaitachi al ver que la joven se le había quedado viendo.

La Yuki Onna negó levemente.

— No, para nada —sonrió—, sólo me fui en un viaje* —rio nerviosa—. En fin, el mensaje que nos vinieron a dar es que el primogénito de Rikuo ya ha nacido y van a hacer una fiesta debido a eso —explicó Reira sonrojada por haberse imaginado al bebé Nura.

— ¿Primogénito? —preguntó Itaku— ¿El bebé que tuvo con la humana de cabellos cafés?

Reira se quedó pensando un poco antes de responder.

— Pues según yo tengo entendido su hijo tiene más sangre youkai que él, por lo que pienso que terminó emparejado con Tsurara-chan —explicó Reira con una sonrisa.

Mientras Reira explicaba eso ambos decidieron comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su líder.

Itaku escuchaba con atención, le sorprendió que hubiera terminado emparejado con la Yuki Onna de la región de Kanto. Cuando fue a apoyarlo el día en que todo era un caos en la Ciudad de Ukiyoe, y vio a la chica de cabellos cafés, pensó que ella era la elegida.

— Me sorprende su decisión, pensaba que seguiría la línea de su abuelo y su de su padre en cuando a la elección de su pareja se refiere —respondió mientras iban apresurando el paso.

— ¿Te parece? —fue la única pregunta de Reira mientras seguía a Itaku, el Kamaitachi había acelerado la velocidad.

Pronto se vieron cerca de su objetivo, la Casa Principal. Ya era tarde, por lo que seguramente ya estarían todos allí cenando. No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al suelo y comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad.

— Entonces, ¿te parecía más lógico que Rikuo terminara con la humana de la que hablabas? —preguntó la de cabellos rosados caminando a lado de su amigo.

— Siéndote honesto, no me importa mucho —respondió rápidamente—. Pero si, eso era lo que pensaba, hasta hoy —explicó.

Reira sonrió— Comprendo, seguro nadie se lo esperaba —respondió ella.

— Supongo. Creo que lo que más me sorprende es que no haya muerto congelado, es decir… ustedes las Yuki Onna matan con tan sólo dar un beso —dijo el Kamaitachi mientras hacía una mueca, parecía ser que ese tema no le gustaba mucho que digamos al joven que manejaba una oz.

Reira rió por el comentario y la expresión de su amigo.

— Bueno, lo que tú no sabes mi querido Itaku— comenzó ella—, es que si nosotras amamos en demasía a esa persona entonces ella no corre peligro si es que le damos un pequeño beso.

Itaku la miró extraño— ¿Es enserio? Feh, se me hace algo muy ilógico… después de todo, es imposible para ustedes el poder controlar lo frio que es su aliento.

Fue entonces que Reira lo tomó del brazo y e hizo que detuviera su andar. Itaku la miró confundido, ¿por qué Reira lo detenía? Ella no era así.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó mientras veía como es que ella se acercaba lentamente a él.

La mirada de la Yuki Onna era una serena, pacifica, como siempre, pero… había algo esa noche que hizo que el corazón del asesor del heredero Nura se acelerara un poco más de lo normal. Eso, y el ver que la joven se acercó demasiado a él, fue lo que lo inquietó y produjo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero a pesar de esa extraña sensación, no se movió; es como si se hubiera quedad pegado al suelo.

— ¿Y qué tal si probamos si eso es verdad o no, mi estimado Itaku? —preguntó Reira de manera juguetona mientras seguía sujetando uno de sus brazos.

El kamaitachi se vio más nervioso cuando sintió la fría mano de su amiga en su rostro.

— ¿D-De qué estás hablando Reira? —dijo intentando calmarse— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó.

— No —dijo calmadamente mientras iba acercando su rostro al de él—, es sólo que me dieron unas enormes ganas de darte un buen beso, eres muy lindo después de todo… ¿por qué no aprovechar? —dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar matar el espacio que había entre los labios del líder de su pequeño grupo y los de ella.

Itaku ahora si estaba que casi no lo podía creer, su amiga y compañera de prácticas estaba queriendo besarlo. ¿Por qué? El sólo querer satisfacer sus repentinas ganas no era una razón muy fuerte que digamos. Además, ¿qué sucedía con Dohiko? ¿No era él con quién se supone tenía una relación un poco más cercana? ¡Qué demonios pasaba!

Cerró los ojos por inercia.

_¿Por qué mi cuerpo no se mueve? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¡Maldita sea, detente Reira!_

El fresco aliento de la Yuki Onna se sentía cada vez más cerca, eso le alarmaba. Cuando sintió el pequeño roce de sus labios contra los suyos pensó que en realidad sucedería lo que jamás pensó vivir, besar y ser besado por alguien; pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando sintió los labios de su amiga en su mejilla. Se quedó en shock.

¿Qué había sido eso?

De pronto escuchó la melodiosa risa de Reira.

— Dios, Itaku ¡te vez tan tierno! —expresó la Yuki Onna al ver al joven de ojos cafés todo sonrojado y con una expresión que no tenía precio. Pronto el joven reaccionó y su expresión cambió a una de vergüenza extrema.

— ¡Ca-Callate! —le dijo— ¡Qué demonios fue todo eso!

Reira rio más— No fue nada en realidad, sólo quería molestarte un poco —le explicó comenzando a caminar hacia la Casa Principal, no sin antes voltearse y verlo coquetamente—. Aunque si te quedaste con las ganas…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Reira, ni siquiera lo pienses! —dijo éste extremadamente fastidiado. No quería volver a sentirse así. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa rebasando a Reira que pronto lo siguió divertida.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Irás a la celebración del pequeño Nura? —preguntó sin verlo.

— Tch, no lo sé —y eso fue lo último que dijo en toda la noche. No quería pensar en nada más acerca del tema. Más no pudo evitar que su mente lo traicionara y pensara que extrañamente los labios de su amiga no se sintieron tan fríos como él pensó que estarían.

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de Ukiyoe, en la Casa Principal del Clan Nura una enorme celebración se llevaba a cabo. Todos estaban muy felices, ¡finalmente el nuevo heredero había llegado!

Todos los youkai se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, e incluso en el patio, bebiendo sake hasta quedar completamente borrachos. Estaban tan felices que no les importaba si hacían cosas completamente estúpidas que cualquiera que estuviera lúcido podría usar luego en su contra.

Al estar todos tan borrachos no se dieron cuenta de que la pareja Nura intentaba pasar por los pasillos. Había muchos recostados allí, por lo que les era un poco pesado pasar. Normalmente lo harían rápidamente pero esta vez era diferente. Tenían que ir con mucho cuidado debido a que el ahora Tercer Supremo Comandante, quien no había cambiado gran cosa, sólo se veía más adulto, llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

El Supremo Comandante era seguido por una mujer de sublime belleza, su guardiana, su amiga, su esposa, la madre de su hijo, su querida Yuki Onna… Tsurara. La mujer de las nieves si había tenido un cambio un poco más radical pues había crecido lo suficiente como para llegarle a la altura del cuello a Rikuo. Sus facciones eran ahora mucho más maduras, tenía un semblante muy parecido a Setsura su madre, pero en ella aún se podían ver esos rasgos de inocencia que caracterizaban a la que ahora era la esposa de Rikuo Nura.

— Cielos, parece que ellos están más felices que nosotros —dijo Rikuo finalmente terminando de cruzar el pasillo y siendo capaz de llegar al patio donde estaba el cerezo. Curiosamente no había casi nadie a su alrededor.

— Déjalos, es normal que estén tan contentos… —respondió Tsurara—, esperaron durante mucho tiempo a que su querido comandante tuviera un primogénito —dijo ella entre leves risas. Rikuo, quien estaba en su forma nocturna, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Disculpe usted, pero para traer a un niño al mundo se requieren dos —comenzó—, y mi esposa se hiso la del rogar durante mucho tiempo —dijo burlonamente—. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No iba a obligarla a nada.

— Lo siento mucho, pero es que tenía miedo de que pudiera morir congelado por mi culpa —dijo ella. Rikuo rió ante eso y ella comenzó a sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Tsurara sólo giró levemente su rostro para que su marido no viera su sonrojo. Si señores, a pesar de ser marido y mujer, a ella aún le daba vergüenza que la viera así. Se tranquilizó después de un tiempo y volvió su mirada a sus dos amores. Con cuidado tocó el pequeño rostro de su pequeño hijo.

— Me pregunto cómo será Riku de adulto —susurró ella.

Rikuo rió— Creo que aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso Tsurara —respondió al comentario de su esposa con una leve sonrisa—. Pero estoy seguro —comenzó antes de alzar levemente a su hijo—, de que será una persona que procurará el bien de todos, tanto de humanos como de youkais —concluyó para después bajar a su hijo.

Tsurara asintió.

— Yo también espero eso —dijo con una sonrisa. De pronto un leve pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza—. Por cierto, no veo a los de Toono aquí —dijo girándose para quedar de espaldas al cerezo y buscar con la mirada a sus amigos—, me pregunto si recibieron el mensaje.

Rikuo hizo lo mismo.

— Lo más seguro es que lo hayan hecho, Kuromaru me dijo que Reira fue quien recibió el mensaje.

— ¿Entonces por qué…? —quiso pregunta pero su esposo la interrumpió.

Rikuo rió de tan sólo imaginar la reacción que debió tener su asesor y amigo el Kamaitachi, Itaku.

— Lo más seguro es que Itaku haya dicho que no le interesa nada de esto —comenzó—. Los demás no son así pero como lo ven como un especie de líder en su pequeño grupo pues…

— Oh, entiendo —dijo Tsurara antes de girarse hacia el árbol de nuevo. Rikuo hizo lo mismo. Tomó de la cintura a su mujer y miraron con una sonrisa—. De ahora en adelante nos esperan muchas cosas por vivir —comenzó Tsurara.

— Así es —siguió él. Giró levemente su rostro y vio a su mujer—. Mientras prometas estar siempre a mi lado no me importa qué venga, estoy seguro de que lo venceré —expresó con una extraña, pero linda, tierna expresión.

Tsurara lo miró sonrojada, amaba cuando su querido Amo se ponía así. Se dieron un pequeño beso, pero este no duró mucho pues pronto escucharon la bulla de todos los demás miembros del Clan Nura. Tanto Rikuo como Tsurara rieron levemente.

— ¡Continuemos con la fiesta muchachos! —finalizó Rikuo mientras jalaba a Tsurara para que se acercara a los demás junto a él.

— ¡Sí!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>No sé por qué se me dio por escribir esto. Creo que porque me encantan Itaku y Reira. Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir más que nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Adiós!

*Que se quedó viendo a la nada. La usamos siempre que alguien se queda viendo a sabrá Dios dónde pero está pensando en algo, o incluso no piensa en nada.


End file.
